harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicity (ANB)/Quotes
Below is a list of Felicity's quotes, sayings and dialog. 'Crop Festival' Win (Beginner) "Dear MC. Congratulations on the victory!" Win (Advanced) "Congratulations on the victory! Tonight, you'll have a wonderful big dinner." "Hmph, I envy you. But please be careful of having too much food." Vegetable "Everything looked so good, didn't it?" "I bet if we used those vegetables to make dinner that it would be very delicious!" Flower "If you preserve flowers in sugar they are really delicious. And if you add herbs to food it smells really nice." "But fiber is...well... Unfortunately, not very good to put in food." 'Cooking Festival' Intermediate Fried and Boiled (Win) "If the cooking festival was not a festival where food is prepared..." "...But a festival where people competed to see who could eat the most, then I would be able to participate, too." "Although that would make it a lot tougher on the cooks than the participants!" "If it were too busy it would stress out Clement. The festival is great just the way it is!" "I would love to be a Cooking Festival judge." "I hate seeing all that delicious food, and not being able to eat any of it." "Do you think any of them would trade spots with me? Maybe not?" "Congratulations on your victory, MC." "That was marvelous, MC. I was moved!" 'Livestock Festival' Win (Beginner) "MC, congratulations!" Lose (Beginner) "It's very unfortunate that you didn't win. But there's always next time! Keep up the good work!" Lose (Intermediate) "That was very close." "I am sure there was only a small gap between your positions." "Depending on how hard you work, you might be victorious next time. Keep up the good work! ♪" Lose (Advanced) "All the other contestants were pros, and I must say it showed." "They are far more skilled than those in the beginner and intermediate classes." "Victory will be difficult unless you work really, really hard. I'm sure you'll be fine though, MC!" Cow "There were lots of cute moo-cows, weren't there!" "They all looked like they were having fun with their owners at the Festival." "When I was little, I used to play by jumping up and down on backs of cows!" "Don't worry, the moo-cows also looked like they were having fun♪" Chicken "During the festival, I prayed in my heart that the chickens would lay more eggs." "Eggs can be used in lots of different dishes, and there is no such thing as having too many." "I hope my prayers are heard and the chickens lay lots of eggs for us!" "Are you taking care to ensure the chickens don't get sick?" "You may already know, but... when chickens get sick, they won't lay eggs." "More than anything else, if they get sick, the chickens will suffer." "So, watch out for sick chickens!" Sheep "The sheep were so cute!" "I wanted to hug them through the Festival. It wasn't so easy to resist." "All the sheep were cute and well behaved, and they always listened to their owners." "They just looked so adorable as they scampered along behind their owners. ♥ " Yak "All the yaks did their best." "I bet they get to eat lots of delicious feed when they get home." "Yaks are cute and cool!" "They're usually pretty laid back, but at the Festival, they all look like "I'm number one!" "What a wonderful look. ♥ " 'Fishing Contest' Start "When you hook a fish, you must be quick, pull up the rod a lot in a short time." "If not, it will escape very quickly. But how can I pull up the rod many times in a short time? What? Urgh!!" "...Something like this? ...Oh, I see! Oh, no! The fishhook got caught in my clothes!" "He-help me please... Uh, fishing is difficult." "Clement has promised that he will cook some delicious fish dishes for us if we can catch lots of fish." "I will do my best for those delicious fish dishes!" "I don't have much fishing experience. I wonder if I can do it well." "Anyway, I have to try! I'll do my best." Results MC Won: ''' "Congratulations! You caught so many fish. Did you use some type of pheromone that attracts fish? Come on, I'm just kidding." '''Both Lost: "It's a shame that neither of us won. But there's no point in worrying about it! Let's just try our best next time." "There were so many chances to eat fish during the festival... I've got enough calcium to last me a while! "I could easily become big-boned." "I'm so sad because I've been fishing hard, but all I caught was a bunch of fish bones..." "The manner when eating, is to throw away garbage in the garbage bin after eating." "I can't believe this nonsense... If I do find the one guilty for this..." "Naughty! I've got to scold whoever it is. 'Critter Contest' Start "Did you know that in some countries they use bugs in cooking?" "Hmmm... I want to try it, but I really don't want to... you know?" "Although, if it's a good dish, I might want to challenge myself to eat it!" Results MC Won: "Congratulations! You caught so many bugs. Did you use some type of pheromone that attracts bugs? Come on, I’m just kidding." "I was running about like a headless chicken catching bugs during the Critter Fest." "I got so hungry and my food tasted much better than usual!" "If catching bugs makes food taste so delicious, we should go bug catching on a regular basis!" "Catching bugs with everyone was so fun!" "There aren’t many other events where everyone in the town competes. I got kind of excited!" 'Beekeeping Festival' "Did you know that honey is used as medicine for oral ulcers?" "I have never used it before. I wonder how well it works." "Taking part in the honey festival makes me really want to eat honey!" "Give me some of your honey sometime, okay? ♥ " 'Music Festival' "It was a nice music performance. I have a high respect for people who can play musical instruments!" "I am very touched by today's music festival!" "I want to be able to play a musical instrument! ... but there are so many different types of musical instruments." "Hmm...I can't decide which musical instrument to choose." "I was really into the music... It looks like my body started moving to the music without me noticing." "I feel a little embarrassed..." "The music was very nice, but what was even better were the sweets served during today's tea time." "The outside crust was unexpectedly firm, and the inside was fluffy like powdered snow..." "It was such a moving experience to know that someone can perfect the sweets and achieve that level of deliciousness! I wonder who made them." "Was it Clement? I guess I will ask about it later." 'Fireworks Festival' "The fireworks were so big and impressive!" "They were so amazing that my jaw was agape the whole time. I am so embarrassed." "Weren't the fireworks wonderful? It was like flowers were really blooming in the sky!" "Fireworks so big could probably be seen from anywhere in town." "Of course, watching together with everyone is the most fun." "But people who can't come because they are busy are probably happy that they can see the fireworks from anywhere." "The Fireworks Festival in the town I used to live in had places to play ring toss games and stalls where you could scoop up goldfish." "I went there a lot when I was little and played there with my sister without giving the fireworks a second thought." "That brings back some memories!" 'Pumpkin Festival' Candy House is Built "The festival was a great success." "The town has become much livelier than it used to be. This is all thanks to you ♪" "Everybody was so happy! It made all of that hard work worth it!" "Even adults like to get treats for the Pumpkin Festival. Especially if they’re from somebody special." "The candy house was very delicious ♪" "The children were so happy as well! Let’s do this again next year!" Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎